Wasted
by LostInTheInterwebz
Summary: What ever happened to a young man's heart? Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart....


Wasted  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Hey...just came up with this one....hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Barrel of a 45" or Gundam Wing....  
  
Rating: R  
  
~*~  
  
Send away for a priceless gift  
  
One not subtle, one not on the list  
  
Send away for a perfect world  
  
One not simply, so absurd  
  
In these times of doing what you're told  
  
~*~  
  
"Damnit, Duo!"   
  
I hear my name called at me again, as I'm writing in my notebook. What did I do this time? I see Heero stomping towards me with a broom in his hand.  
  
"What, Heero?"  
  
"This is what! What are you doing not cleaning up after yourself? You know that I told you to do that! What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
  
~*~  
  
You keep these feelings, no one knows  
  
What ever happened to the young man's heart?  
  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart  
  
~*~  
  
Oh...here it comes....  
  
I don't even feel the pain this time, as my face cocks to the side roughly. It's happened enough so that I've already become numb to it. I just slowly turn my face back around. He doesn't see the silent tear that goes down my cheek....because he's blind. He always has been....ever since he went crazy after the war. Not enough things to do...still all of this pent up aggression....and what does he do? He takes it out on me...on the person that he is supposed to love.   
  
Clenching my fist, I take the broom, and go clean what he wants me to....just thinking...so numb to what he's been doing to me now for a year....The bruises on my body are now very familiar to me....I just remember when I had tried to get out....to tell someone....it only had gotten worse...  
  
~*~  
  
And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
  
Swimming through the ashes of another life  
  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
  
Staring down the barrel of a 45  
  
~*~  
  
I finish cleaning up the bathroom...all I had done was scuff the damned floor with my shoes. Not enough to hit me for, Heero. Sighing a bit, I go around the house, picking up things...putting them back...and then go sit back down on the couch. Flipping the channel on...I see Relena and her boyfriend, Roy....  
  
They're about to have a kid. She's already swollen to about twice her normal size....man...I hope that it's healthy when it's born...she told me that I could even be the godfather....  
  
"What the fuck are you smiling about?"  
  
"Relena's going to have a child, soon, Heero."  
  
"Yeah, and I bet you wish that it was you that had been the father, huh?" He reeled on me. Geez, I didn't even say anything wrong this time!  
  
"No, Heero...she's just my friend, and--"  
  
I didn't get to finish what I had tried to say....though I do remember...after I woke up, the blood pouring out of me was terrible. I couldn't even hardly stand, and I hurt all over...  
  
~*~  
  
Send a message to the unborn child  
  
Keep your eyes open for a while  
  
In a box high up on the shelf, left for you, no one else   
  
There's a piece of a puzzle known as life  
  
Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight  
  
What ever happened to the young man's heart?  
  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart  
  
~*~  
  
Coughing up blood, I go over to the shelf, and get out my gun. Damnit...let him come over here now, and try to get at me....  
  
No...wait....  
  
I turn back, and look at the gun. It's nice...a handgun...perfect for my hand. Just my size...so to say...  
  
Who would know? Who would care? If I just....  
  
Placing the barrel to my head, I close my eyes...  
  
~*~  
  
And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
  
Swimming through the ashes of another life  
  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
  
Staring down the barrel of a 45  
  
Everyone's pointing their fingers  
  
Always condemning me  
  
And nobody knows what I believe  
  
What I believe  
  
And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
  
Swimming through the ashes of another life  
  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
  
Staring down the barrel of a 45  
  
And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
  
Swimming through the ashes of another life  
  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
  
Staring down the barrel of a 45 


End file.
